


Soft Touches

by Rumi_Chan



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miya thirwheeling whenever he's with them, Reki is in love, Soft Langa, kinda established, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumi_Chan/pseuds/Rumi_Chan
Summary: Langa fell asleep while Reki is stroking his hair and having a conversion wiyh Miya
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Soft Touches

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am instead of sleeping , sorry if there is any error  
> Looking at them fill my heart with joy and my head with fluff  
> Reki and Langa deserved fluff so here it is 
> 
> ** I suck making summaries and title 🙃**

We were skating at the park. As I was taking a break, Langa and Miya continued to skate. I sat down against the wall, looking at them skating and doing their tricks. I was drinking my bottled water when suddenly a figure approached me. It was Langa holding his skateboard in his hand. "Do you want one?" I said offering an unopened bottle of water.  
"Yes, thank you Reki" Langa said as he reached out to get the bottle.  
He sat down beside me then put his skateboard beside him so that he could drink his water. He put it beside his skateboard. Then, he leaned his head on my shoulder. We sat there in silence as we watched Miya skate. I looked at him. First, I looked at his sky blue hair that's a little bit longer than when I first met him. Then, his blue eyes focused on watching Miya skate. Then, I noticed he had new scratches on his right hand. I reached out to get a closer look. He jolted when he felt my touch but didn't mind it. He let me examine his hand like I've done it a hundred times. I brushed my thumb against his old scars and examined his new ones, which were not deep. "Let's bandage this when we get home," I said.  
"Okay," he replied.  
There was a comfortable silence between us. I was surprised when he suddenly laid his head on my lap. "Comfy," he said.  
"Really?" I replied.  
He turned around and looked at me with those blue eyes that I can't resist. "Um-hum" He hummed in agreement.  
I lowered my head until our lips meet for a chaste kiss. After I pulled away I looked up again to watch the sky. I slowly stroked Langa's light blue hair. 'It's so soft,' I thought and continued to stroke his hair while looking at him tenderly. His eyes were closed and he had a relaxed expression. The sun was already setting. Being occupied with Langa's hair, I didn't notice that Miya was already sitting beside me. "I didn't notice you there," I said.  
"Yeah, because you're pretty occupied over there," Miya said as he pointed at me brushing Langa's hair.  
"Yeah I guess I'm pretty occupied," I said still brushing his hair and glancing at the man on my lap who was sleeping peacefully.  
"Wanna eat after? " I asked Miya.  
"Yeah, so you better wake up that sleeping beauty on your lap and let's meet at the usual place. I'll go ahead of you cause I'm already starving" Miya teased.  
He stood up and begin to skate toward the restaurant where we usually ate. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty" I tease and slightly nudge Langa to wake him up.  
He slowly sat up. "How long did I sleep," Langa asked as he yawned.  
"Don't remember, now let's go, Miya is waiting for us at the usual place" I replied.  
He stretched his arms. When he looked at me I reach out to touch his face. "Ready?" I asked as I brush my rough hands on his face.  
He looked at me and smiled.  
"Yeah, let's go."  
I let go of him. We began to skate towards our meeting place with Miya.


End file.
